


Her Royal Highness

by livingmybestfakelife



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 21:11:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16730703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingmybestfakelife/pseuds/livingmybestfakelife
Summary: T'challa's daughter has recently turned 18, which means she is old enough to go on a solo royal tour by herself.





	Her Royal Highness

“No, I don’t want her going near that area, there is a war going on over there and I don’t want her being at risk” T’challa says to his press secretary, the man nods and marks off another potential location. Mala had turned 18 years old four days ago, she was now of age to go on a royal tour by herself, you and T’challa were nervous about her going out on her own, but she wasn’t a little girl anymore, she was now a legal adult and was able to make her own decisions, and this was something she was more than excited about, it was her opportunity to make a name for herself and to not be in her parents shadow, and most of all to prove herself to be a reliable future queen. Ever since she was a little girl she has been mature and well mannered, she dressed herself well and made sure her grooming was up to par, she took pride in not only herself but her title, she never took it as far as to feel as though she was better than anyone, but that didn’t mean that she would let anyone make her apologize for who she was. Now here she was, all grown up, well educated and ready to face the world. “Baba I might as well stay home, you’ve crossed off nearly every location” Mala complains “Well Mala I just want to ensure your safety” “And that’s why you have Dora’s baba, I’ll have two by my side and six more undercover, if someone even attempts to touch me a Dora will be there to break their arm” he chuckles and pats her shoulder “Yes they will” he sighs and looks back down at the list “Well I guess these three will be fine” he circles Sri Lanka, Denmark and Egypt, “Oh and South Africa and Morocco baba, those are our biggest allies” she says and he looks at her “What? Mama even has citizenship in Morocco and she has a big fan base in South Africa from her acting days, they’ll be very happy if I visit” he nods “I guess you’re right, okay, so it’s settled then Sri Lanka, Denmark, Egypt, Morocco and South Africa” he tells his secretary and the man nods and says “Yes your Majesty, I will have that all set up right away” “Oh wait!” Mala says “Can we add America to that list, I wanna go to New York” “Mala” T’challa says but she begs “Baba pleeease, I love New York” “Oh alright Malaika, BUT remember you are there on official royal matters, this isn’t a vacation you are traveling to represent your country and duty to this family” “Yes baba I understand, really I do, I’m very serious about this” he nods “Thank you Winston that will be all” “Yes your majesty” he leaves the room and Malaika hugs him tight “Thank you baba” he kisses her forehead “You’re welcome my love, now go ahead and get your things packed, and make sure you pack traditional Wakandan clothing as well, including sandals and robes” “Yes baba” “Alright now run along now” she rushes out of the room, excited about the tour, she gets her things packed for at least a months trip. She soon gets called to the throne room to be shone which tiara’s she is to wear, her heart was beating fast as she looked at them, this would also be the first time she is to wear a tiara, children of a king or queen in Wakanda under the age of 18 are seen as not mature enough to wear the tiaras or crowns, but now she is of age and the realization almost spooks her, she is getting older and will have more responsibility, more people counting on her, her parents prepared her for it all, and it was time to act on those lessons, as Malaika, daughter of T’challa.


End file.
